


Working Hard

by Moonlight__Bunny



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Edging, F/M, Fem Self Insert, Marking, Mirror Sex, Oral Fixation, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Size Difference, Spanking, Sub Insert, Tentacles, UF Sans, Underfell, Underfell Sans, commission, degrading, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight__Bunny/pseuds/Moonlight__Bunny
Summary: This was a commission for Shyran. I hope you join this two parter! It was very fun to write and thank you so much for being so patient with me!
Relationships: Human & Skeleton, Self Insert x Underfell Sans
Series: Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Itty_Bitty's Sinny Commission Collection





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another night at Chillby's. You've been working there since you came upon this brutal place after Papyrus was convinced you were no danger but he seems to always stay on his toes after Sans suggested you stay with them. It was a while before he was putting the moves on you, to be fair, you've been flirting with him after the first night. And it wasn't like you were too against it anyways, you just never figured you'd be so attractive to a giant chonky skeleton. His puns were corny and you made sure to let him know that with every laugh and snort that came up when he rattled one out. But this place wasn't all puns and handsome skeletons, it was a good thing you came across them and not the other monsters down here. Most knew to not mess with the skeleton brothers. But that didn't mean some didn't try to test the waters with you, especially when you went to work when Sans wasn't around. Those were some of the rougher nights but at least Chillby was on your side, you being his only willing worker that didn't try to take from him. You were honest and hard working and he liked that. It lessened the load on him during his busiest hours in the bar. Having a waitress was the best thing that could happen to him and it must have been interesting to watch you move through the wave of monsters that seemed to pay a bit more attention than usual to the little human. A curvy little piece too. You could hear a small chuckle coming from the other when you came back to the bar and gave the elemental the few orders you had before moving back out to the floor.

The monsters whistled for your attention while you tried your best to get to each and every one of them. They seemed to enjoy pulling your attention every which way. Tonight seemed to be “pick on the human” night, which you weren’t too pleased with but you could power through it. You were rather determined and you whisked through tables like it was nobody’s business, dropping off orders and taking new ones. You were kinda happy Sans didn’t show up tonight because he would have been a really bad distraction. Papyrus had been really on him about his post so they were staying overtime in case any more humans fell down. You doubt anymore would be dumb enough to trip down a cavern like you did but there was no real of knowing.

A sharp smack to your rear end caused your face to glow and slam you back down to reality. You glared over your shoulder at a blue skinned horned monster laughing with his buddies over your reaction. They cackled about how loud you squeaked which only made you more flushed.

_ Bastards. _

Looked like it was gonna be one of these nights again. You huff a strand of hand from your face and glare at the monster again before smirking. You know you weren’t allowed to hit the customers unless it got really bad so you decide to make a sly remark in turn of that instead. The remark caused the monster’s face to heat up while his buddies taunted him instead. With that, you were on your merry way. You hummed as you continued with the shift but the touching became a little more rough. This wasn’t something you were used to and neither was the excessive flirting. What has gotten into some of these monsters? Now Sans has told you this verse was kinda tough but you'd never imagine it would be something like this right now. It almost felt primal, especially with a large majority of the bar being male. You couldn't help but become flushed thinking about how these monsters were acting almost animal like. How could you really deal with something like this? Well, it was a good thing that you didn’t have to when Sans came in and snatched you straight from the monster’s vice grip. His mouth full of sharpened canines that were reeled up into a sneer like smirk.

“Heya bucko, thought I made it painfully fucking clear this little human fuck was mine and my bro’s.” Sans’ vice grip was much tighter than any of the monsters’. His claws digging into your skin wasn’t enough to break skin especially since his large phalanges were like bear claws around your arm. The monsters tried to look braver than they actually felt when they made an attempt to stand up to Sans, you could tell. But none tried to reach for you. They merely huffed and tried to keep their dignity as they scrambled away with their tails between their legs.

“Uhh. Sans?” You tap his digits slightly as you wait for him to notice that he still has a harsh grip on you.

He seemed to snap out of a daze that almost looked murderous to look down at you, as if to remember that you were still there. He looked down at his grip then only seemed to let it up a little before he dragged you over to Chillby, letting you go.

“Taking your pet home so soon? You’ll be cutting into the last of her shift, Sansy~ You know her time is valuable if she’s ever gonna help you pay off your tab.” Chilly’s mouth curled into a flickering grin.

“Thought we had a deal, Chills. Ya keep these parasites off of my property and she works for ya. I come in here to see her sitting on some fucker’s lap and yer just pretending like ya don’t see shit!” Sans was actually doing his best not to bare his teeth at the other. You were a bit shocked but you kept quiet. Chilly grimaced before flicking his eyes to you. He waved his hand sharply, a signal to leave and tend to the customers since you were still on the clock. You look to Sans then briefly hurry away. No use of you standing around there really while they spoke. It was a surprise on why Sans was acting like this all of a sudden. He didn’t seem to care much before but you start to think about when you were at the skeleton’s home to now, over these past few months and how things felt like they had changed when you started working here. How protective he had gotten, skipping out on patrols to watch you at work, constantly checking in and always being there as soon as your shift ended. You didn’t really seem to notice at first, but now, it made sense.

You checked the time and untied your apron and went over to Sans who was quick to snatch you up and take you out without letting get a word to Chillby. He just watched you be whisked away as he waved with a smug type grin on his face. It was dark when you got out. Lanterns were lit up around the center and house lights came on in certain directions, illuminating the way home.

“Sans?” You call up to him.

“Quiet Runt. We’re going home.” growled Sans as he yanked your arm, practically dragging you along.

Home was pretty far from where Sans had actually stopped and dragged away too. Where you were, you knew Ice Wolf would be but he wasn’t there tonight. Sans yanked you along, nearly tripping you in the process. He pulled you behind a large house, pushing you up against the hard wooden boards. You yelp and hiss at him softly, asking him what was going on. He almost ignored your question and slammed his hands up against the house on the sides of your head. 

“Do you think that was fun? To have me come in and you’re sittin’ in some fucker’s lap like he owns you?” His gruff voice heavy and bare, it made gooseflesh run rabid on your skin. Something in your chest rose and spread throughout your body, this  _ chill  _ you couldn’t explain. It was almost painful. It felt…  **_arousing_ ** to see and hear Sans act like this.

“And what? You do?” You don’t know what came over you to respond that way to him but you watch his face, he seemed stunned and you felt a smile creep along your face quickly. You’d think he’s back down and take you home after that and you felt somewhat disappointed in that thought.

Sans, however, didn’t bend in any way. Instead he seemed to smirk down at you while his hands closed in around you, cupping your cheek and your waist, pressing you against the wood more as he leaned down. He invaded your personal space quickly, his voice heavy and smooth, transitioning from his rough tone to a tone you had never heard from him before. He growled loudly, you could almost hear his ribs rattling. His large body covered you as he leaned in more, pressing his mouth against yours. You felt your body tense up at the sudden but you leaned in quickly, your body urged to grab onto his jacket and hood. The kiss was hot and heavy. He lifted you, cupping his hand under your thigh as his claws tangled your hair quickly. His thumb dragged against your cheek and forced your mouth open. You comply only to have it filled with his tongue. The slick appendage licked at every inch of your mouth, muffling any noises you wanted to make. You tried to squeeze your legs shut but his large body kept that happening. He dug his claws into your thigh gently, grunting and growling in the heated kiss. You pull away, panting hard as he grinned while he watched you catch your breath.

Sans went on to lean in and lap at your neck, pulling at your clothes and parting your legs more. He ground his hips against you feverishly. You tried to hide your noises, since you were out in the open with him behind a home. You didn't want to be too loud as he rubbed something thick and hard. You could feel it throbbing through your leggings. It felt massive but amazing. Did skeletons really have those? You were more intrigued to actually see it than feel it. It felt like is was throbbing, straining against your sex as he thrusts and grinds himself against you. You could hear Sans making audible grunting noises while he dry humps you. Your legs growing slightly weak as your own sex ached for him and the foreplay wasn’t doing you any justice right now. You slam your hips into his every time you feel his member meet your sex, which earned a very pleasing moan from Sans, he breathed heavily against your neck. The chilling air mixed with his warm breath made your skin be riddled with goose flesh.

“I bet you want these fucking pants off, don’tcha? Ya want me to fuck ya~ Scramble ya fucking insides like the horny little slut you are. Choke you hard while I shove my cock deep inside of you~ My gorgeous kitten.. I’ll make sure you know from now on you’re mine~”

Sans caused a fire to burn deep in your belly when he spoke to you like that. You almost didn’t care anymore that you were out in public behind this little house. You wanted him deep inside you. His voice was so hypnotic that it felt like your thoughts weren’t your own. You nodded quickly, your voice caught in your throat. Your body was burning hot from the hot and heavy interaction. Sans could tell you wanted him to fuck you silly. It made him laugh as he shoved his massive hand down your legging and into your panties.

The squeak that came from you caused but his cold, thick digits meeting your hot, soaked slit only earned laughter and nips from him as he stroked your button and your entrance. He held you tight to ensure you didn't slip from his grasp. Dipping a slow digit inside, he watched your face for any discomfort. Your body shudders in surprise as you release a soft mewl, you could tell he wanted to be gentle with you because of his claw. You could feel his long digits inside of you, feeling the rounder parts of the bones press into you. The motion slowly became rougher and you had to bury your noises in his sweater as your hips started to move, riding his digits.

“What a nasty fucking kitten. Barely started and you’re already riding my fucking fingers. That feel good, kid? Ya like the feeling of my fingers inside of you~? I bet ya can’t wait for my fucking cock~” He taunted more.

You’ve had enough of it. Your flustered cheeks burned, your body ached for more, you suddenly cried out as you threw your head back.  _ “SANS~~!!” _

The burst of speech caught him off guard, he slapped his hand over your mouth and growled in your ear. “Oh fuck, kitten~ That was so fucking ballsy and hot~” His tone dropped even lower as he whispered to you. “Looks like I’m gonna have to keep you quiet myself so no one finds us here~” He wrapped his other hand around your throat as he pulled his fingers free. 

“So fucking wet, you were clamping down on my fingers. You really want it bad, Kitten~” He laughed as he licked his digits clean of your soaked mess before pulling your leggings off along with his jacket. He let go of your throat for one second to wrap his jacket around you and push down his shorts to reveal the girthy member. His claws wrapped around the shaft with ease but you knew if you wrapped your hands around it, your fingers wouldn’t even meet each other. He let your leggings hang on one leg as he started to rub it against your soaked slit. He released a breathy groan, at the feeling while you held onto him.

“S-Sans...that isn’t gonna fit in me, are you nuts?” Your question seemed to only make him laugh as he held you up and started to push in slow. He mumbled something about making it fit as he cupped your bare rear and kissed you hard to silence the loud noise that came from your throat as you felt each inch slip into you. He was slow and thoughtful to you since his size for you was new. He managed to get you down to the hilt before stopping and cradling you close. He growled and groaned in the kiss before pulling away. You could feel him shaking, trying his best to restrain himself from pounding away at you. He exhaled heavily against your neck and grunted as he started to pull out. He groaned loudly in your ear as he gripped your rear. He pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into you. A loud gasp was the only thing that came from your throat, your voice caught once again.

His hips movements were slow and long, nearly pulling all the way out just to slam himself back in. Your noises were quick squeaks as you tried to keep your noises quiet. You covered your mouth as his speed became steady and hard. He pulled you away from the wall slightly only to control your hips better, raising them every time he hilted you on his shaft, hitting your deep corners. It was so overwhelming that you could barely contain your noises, your squeals and moans were slipping through your fingers as his pace sped up. He seemed to take pleasure in your struggle of keeping your voice low.

His pace soon turned short and sloppy as he watched your expression become corrupt with ecstasy. He grunted and groaned your name as he bit at you. You let out a loud mewl that causes him to grab a hold of your neck. You grab onto his wrist and push his hand more against your throat. A bit of surprise showed on his face as he saw that you wanted him to choke you. He smiled, sharp teeth showing as a crimson colour dusted his cheekbones while he tightened his grip on your throat. Not enough to hurt you, only play with your breathing which seemed to turn you on even more. 

He howled and groaned once more, “Oh fuuuuuccckkk, Kitten~! Your pussy feels so good~ So fucking wet and I bet ya like it when I fucking choke you like this, don’tcha? My slutty kitten~ Taking me so fucking deep~ I better not catch you in another fucker’s lap again or I’ll do more then fuck your insides to fucking pieces!” He groaned, his hips slamming yourself mercilessly. Your brain was becoming fuzzy, you barely caught a word of what he was saying. You were practically seeing stars at this point. You dig your nails into his hand before he yanks his hand away and cradles you close, his maw snapping right onto your shoulder as you make an attempt to bury your scream in his sweater as you both hit your feverish peak. You cling to him, his hot seed spilling inside of you. He groaned heavily, his grip shaky as he released his teeth. You were struggling to hold on and not go limp in his grip.

He was slow to pull himself free from you, almost seeming like he didn’t want to release you just yet. He even moaned softly as he pulled himself free. He cradled you close, wiggling your legging back on and fixed his shorts before he rubbed your belly.

“What a good Kitten~ Now who do you belong to~?” He caressed your face and moved your hair out of your face, kissing your cheek as he held up close and continued your way back home. You laugh weakly and touch his hand, thumbing his knuckles to respond to his question.

He cackled and continued on his way home with you in his arms. 


	2. Heated Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert helps Sans with his sick day but it's not the kind of sick she thought it was! 
> 
> Remember, this was a commission for Shayna! I hope you enjoy it! I really loved writing it for you!

A few weeks had gone by with only minor incidents, more or less to say the least. Small passing touches, a few midnight walks and a dozen late night chats, all involving lots of physical contact. You both would initiate them against one another. It wasn’t long until the looks at work started showing up again. The inappropriate comments, the unfamiliar touching. Chillby was a bit more stern about the patrons touching you this time around. You think back at the talk he and Sans had a while back. He must not have wanted to lose one of his best customers after all so he had to play my Sans’ rule. Chillby was on top of the no touching rule but never stopped the cat calling or unnecessary flirting the patrons did. He told you it kept them entertained for the time being as they just sat there. He also told you that your presence there kept the monster from destroying his bar which, in a strange way, made you feel a little better.

At least you finally got a day off a few days later. You were exhausted. Chillby was working you to the bone but today was finally a day for relaxation. You find Sans had stayed home as well. Papyrus told you he complained of a stomach ache but it was clear the taller brother was very skeptical of the shorter. Papyrus hissed about having no time to deal with his foolish brother being lazy so he put you in charge of taking care of Sans while he was on patrol. You agree and went off to find Sans stashed away in his room, sleeping. He was snoring pretty loudly. You go over to feel his forehead; it felt average. So you withdrew your hand and the other shifted slightly. Maybe he should have some food for when he wakes up. That always helped you with a stomach ache. The issue was, Sans didn’t have a stomach really but you let the idea go quickly since you knew Monsters were much different from humans.

You tell yourself you’ll make him some soup after a shower. He was a heavy sleeper so it would take him a while to wake himself up.

You head off to the shower after grabbing your towel and things. You shut the door as you turned on the shower then stripped down and got in. The shower was peaceful and refreshing. It felt amazing after such a long week. A nice long shower was everything right now. Not too soon after, you heard the door creak open. You didn’t pay too much attention to it because you thought it was the dog and you figured you didn’t close the door all the way. You only sigh and go back to the steaming hot water. The curtain shuffled open and you huffed.

“Puppy not again! You can’t come in here with me! I’m not drowning!” You tried to pull the curtain close until bony digits wrap around your wrist. You gasp and flinch as you whirled around to find Sans attached to your wrist. He looked pale like he had just woke up from a fever dream. He was panting as if he was out of breath for some reason.

“Sans? Are you okay? Go back to bed, I’ll be out in a minute to make you something to eat.” You tried to pull your wrist away from his grip but it only got tighter. You try to convince him to head back to his room but he seemed to tug on you, pulling you closer to himself as he leaned into the shower more. He buried his cranium against your neck, huffing and puffing.

“Ya smell so fucking good, kid~ Could just eat ya up~” He hummed, his crimson red tongue flopped out and slathered itself against your neck. You couldn’t help but summon a moan in your throat. You could tell he was sweating and there was this scent that came from him. It smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. It was something you’ve never smelled from him before. It was so strange but he smelled nice. He reached into the shower and grazed his hand against your lower back, his claws scratching gently as they moved over your ass. You squeak again and whine, pulling at his tee-shirt. You try to ask Sans what had gotten into him but the scent had gotten so strong in the bathroom as his digits dipped down between your legs from behind. You cry out his name, shuddering at the simple touches. It felt like your body was just craving for this attention again but you wanted to know what came over him.

“S...Sans!” You struggle to release his name as you move your hips back against his prodding digits.

“Sh..Sh-Shit, kitten...I wanna fuck ya like a fucking animal~ The fucking heat is killin’ me...had to tell boss I just had a stomach ache to let him leave me home but I didn’t know my naughty little kitten would be here too~ It’s fucking perfect…” He growled against your ear, your soaked hair tangled in his grip again as he pressed a heavy, heated kiss. You didn’t resist this time, you were craving him. All those friendly touches and hidden fondling, your body only craved more and more. You leaned into him, partially pulling him into the shower. He was content on getting in with his clothes on but he turned the shower off and snagged you from the hot water. Mouths still heavily locked, he sat you on the sink and finally pulled away to let you breathe. He panted but only a few breaths before he pushed his head between your legs. You swear softly and grab his skull but never force him away, in fact you parted your legs for him while he cradled your thighs.

“So plush, kitten~ I’ve always liked that about you~” He purred before dipping his head lower. His breath was hot on your soaked sex. He didn’t seem to waste any time in savouring his meal. His mouth worked quickly, lapping away at your outer lips, tasting your button. He was careful with his fangs as he pressed his mouth against your supple skin.

He moved his tongue to help open you up and pressed hard against your size, trying to force itself into the narrow, soaked slit. You were shaking, your body bending to his will. You spread your legs a bit wider as he suckled at your needy sex. Forcing his tongue in, it darted around hungrily, lapping and slurping at your inside so fast, it caused you you scream and thrust your hips against his mouth feverishly. His appetite was ravenous. You thrust your hips faster, his tongue was magnificent! You could scream his name until your throat was hoarse. The way he licked and suckled and thrashed his tongue on the most delicate part of your inside. You exclaimed quickly that you were close, but with that simple breath, he pulled his skull away. You hiss at him as he licked his teeth, growling back at you.

“Ya want it bad, kitten?” He flicked his tongue over your clit, making you flinch ever so slightly. “Beg for me to let you ride my tongue and cum~”

He didn’t seem like he was joking either and you were so turned on that you couldn’t even act bratty to save yourself. It didn’t help that he was thumbing your little clit neither with a feather light touch. You whine loudly at him, hissing a bit as you tried to thrust your hips against his thumb to get a little pressure from it since you were already so close but it didn’t work as he seemed to move with your hips. That wasn’t fair but you had no choice but to beg for that sweet release.

“Sansy~ Big Red, please~ Let me ride your face~ Please let me come! Your tongue feels so good!” You did your best to beg, trying to find the word with your scrambled brain.

Sans could tell your thoughts were in shambles just from receiving oral. The thoughts of giving Sans oral practically made your mouth water. You almost asked to trade places but he had placed his mouth on you at that moment. Suckling on your clit once more and pushing his tongue into your slit. You grunt and double over, trying your best to ride his mouth but he kept pulling out his tongue.

“Sans! Fuck~! Saaannnss~!!! Let me come! Please!!” You whimpered, trying to keep his head in place as he worked you over with just his mouth. He slurped loudly, the sound of him enjoying your sex combined with your screaming for release was exciting for him to listen to. He chuckled against your pussy, the feeling vibrating against you, sending shivers down your back. You whined for him as he pulled you close and slammed his tongue deep inside of you, it moved wildly. Hungry to taste every inch of you, the thrusting of his tongue drove you nuts. You grabbed onto his shirt and his skull before crying out, cumming hard. He drank up every last drop, licking his teeth and mouth as he smiled against you.

He pulled back and chuckled before lifting you up and carried you to his bedroom. You were still comming down from your high when he tossed you onto the bed. You scramble to turn over and crawl back to him and grab him by the shorts to pull him closer.

“Aye! Aye, kitten~ You must be parched~” He growled as he pulled down his shorts, grabbing a hold of his girth for you. “Don’t be shy, runt~ I know you’re hungry for my cock so take it~” He petted your head. You didn’t wanna waste any time. It felt like his heat was affecting you now. You leaned forward and latched onto his thick member, a quick hiss escaped his teeth as your hot mouth engulfed the tip of his shaft. You move your hands over his to cup the base as you keep taking in a new inch, working your tongue just as he worked his against you. He groaned and did his to remain still to let you work. He gave you soft praises as your tongue lapped over every last inch of his shaft up to the hilt. You glide your mouth back and forth along his length, rocking your head at a steady pace. He ran his thick digits through your hair as he gently thrusts his hips against your own movements. He didn’t want to be too rough, he was saving that for the best part.

“Oh fuck, kitten! You really know how to turn a skeleton on! I hope you don’t mind if I give ya a little thankya gift~” He purred as he thrusts a little faster. You began to feel something prodding and tickling at your sex, you mewl and move against it, thinking it’s his digits until you felt the same feeling on your breasts. You open your eyes to see crimson red tendrils coming up from behind the taller. He could do that? Since when!? Before you can pull back to ask the slippery tentacles wrap around your breasts and give them a firm squeeze as they flicked at your nipples, covering them in a wet red substance. You shudder hard and moan as the substance seems to heat up then grow cold, causing your nipples to harden before the goo gets warm again. It was a strange sensation but it only seemed to excite you more.

Sans looked surprised that you accepted the new item of his magic so easily. “Damn kitten, you really know how to have fun~ Ya like them~? I can see you already drooling from them, I bet it feels damn good, don’t it~” He cups your throat and petted your head as he started to thrust deeper into your mouth, gently hitting the back of your throat. You gag a bit as he massages your throat but you quickly get used to the feeling. The tendrils did the same, massaging and stroking your breasts roughly as they squirmed and tightened around the bountiful mounds.

Sans was doing his best to not go into a frenzy, you could tell he was struggling, his thrusts were sloppy and the tendrils were rubbing against every inch of you, rubbing your inner thighs and up against your sex. It poked and prodded against you, opening you up to reveal your beautiful prize. The tendrils were warm to the touch, slick and thick. They massaged your entrance, wriggling up and down to coat itself in your wetness while it, in turn, coated you in its slick mess.

Sans grunt as he pulled himself from your throat, having to stop himself from reaching his limit. He had other plans for you. The tendrils moved away a bit to lift you and turned you on your back before holding your legs open for the other while they held your wrists tight. Sans let himself calm down for a bit, his eyes never leaving your face. He could tell you wanted it, your face really gave it away.

“Don’t worry runt~ Ya’ll get exactly what you deserve~ Look at ya, kitten~ Excited over a little foreplay~” He bellowed a laugh.

No way in fresh hell that was just foreplay! You opened your mouth to say something but a moan escaped instead when he pushed his length into your tight entrance with a grunt. He groaned loudly, his hands gripped your hips as he admired your form greatly. He pressed compliments on every dip and curve your body showed him as he pushes every inch of his length into you. You become flustered by his sudden compliments, moaning and tilting your head back from the pleasure.

  
“So beautiful, kitten~ I love your sweet body and I love ya. You’re all mine, every last beautiful inch of ya~” He leaned down to you, his large body pressed against yours as he laid a soft kiss on your mouth. You kiss back, enjoying the tender moment for the short time it lasted. He pulled back and pushed the last of his cock into you, hissing in pleasure.

“Fuck babydoll~ You took my dick so fucking well~” He groaned, his thrusts slow and calm for now as he let you adjust but that quickly went out the window. He immediately let go and gave in. The long thrusts turned quickly into short bursts of him pumping in and out of you. Your noises are loud and strained. He’s scrambling your insides so good that neither of you can think of words anymore, just noises. His mouth found your skin, he bit and suckled on every inch his mouth could attach too. When he pulled back, huffing and panting, your neck and chest was covered in bites and hickeys. You could see his smug smile as he admired his work on you.

Your restraints from the tendrils get tighter as he slams up against you. Your nail dig into the magic restraints, your voice hoarse already as your body arches to cause his thrusts to meet deeper parts of you. He tossed his head back and bellowed out a feverish growl. Your body shuddered and shook and bounced with his movements as he began to lift you off the bed, his large hands cupping your rear tightly to keep his grip. His claws grip firmly as he slammed his pelvis into you. You can faintly hear him swearing as he towers over you before he slows down to a stop. Your head snapped up towards him in a hiss.

“Aye, aye~ Calm down runt! I just wanna change positions, give ya something pretty to look at~” He removes himself from you, shifting so you were now in his lap as his magic hovered a mirror right across from both of you.

“Fell-”

“Nah kitten, yer gonna see exactly what I see and I wanna watch you see yourself cum on my dick, got it~?” He growled into your hair, the restraints tighter as one worked itself way around your neck and grasped harshly. You choke out a small whimper. Sans worked his way back into you, the tight feeling still there from his hardened length. You gave another short, breathless cry as he started right away. His grunts heavily as he bounced you in his lap, your eyes locked on the mirror. You watch his hands roam you, one captured your breast as the other found its way to your sex. His massive fingers spread you open as he watches you in the mirror. You catch him staring as you bring your eyes back up to your own face. Heat rose to your face as you watched his smug grin grow on his face. You turned your head only for him to release another growl against your ear.

“Don’tcha dare fucking look away, runt!” He gave a brutal slam, causing your muscles to tighten around him. He groaned before grabbing your chin.

“Look at what drives me crazy, ya little brat. Admire that you’re mine and mine alone..” His voice rough and harsh against your shoulder as he tilted your head back to look at your reflection. You whimper in pleasure, bending to him as he rocks you, burying himself deeper into your core. You shake, getting closer to your limit. You could feel he was getting closer too, his cock swelling inside of you but it was clear he didn’t want to give you up just yet. His knot slammed in and out of you viciously as he grunts heavily against your ear.

“Gonna breed ya, pet~ Gonna breed ya real fuckin’ good~ Ahh~!” 

You felt a heated shudder run down your spine as he spoke to you and moaned heavily. The noises from him made your muscles clench again as you became more turned on by his noises just as he was about yours. You move against him, clawing his arms as both of you get louder. Sans held you tight, slamming into you harder. Your eyes rolled back as you released a scream without warning, reaching your peak. He howled at the soaked tightness that nearly trapped his cock inside of you. He wanted to force you to ride out your orgasm before he buried himself deep, his knotting swelling and locking him in place as he came heavily.

You shout louder, the sudden feeling of his knot inside you. He shakes, clawing your sides gently as he gripped you. You could feel his legs shaking under you.

You both are a panting, sweaty mess, clinging to one another as you try to calm down. Your legs go limp as he does his best not to move while still being knotted inside of you.

“Thanks Doll, ya really saved my ass with this heat~” He chuckled softly, kissing your shoulder and neck, playing in your hair. “Ya so beautiful~ My chunky baby. Ya mine, runt and I’mma love every inch of ya to the very end.”

His words made you blush but you felt really happy. You tilt your head back as you cradle his cheekbone and turn his head towards you, capturing him in a gentle kiss. He seemed surprised at first but moved into it quickly, holding you and kissing you. 

“I love ya, Doll~”

“Heh..I love you too, Sansy~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna think about commissioning me, check out my twitter, @TinyFanfricker! Buy two commissions and get the third one for free! Remember to be patient with your fellow writers and artists, everyone! Give me a follow if you wanna, kaye?


End file.
